The UniKitty! Movie
Warner Bros Pictures and WB Animation Presents a Lego Film The UniKitty! Movie Cast * Tara Strong as UniKitty and Timmy Turner * Grey DeLise as Puppycorn * Kate Micucui as Dr. Fox * Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile and Richard * Eric Bauza as Master Frown * John Goodman as Snow Monster * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell Full Of BrainPOP Boys of The UniKitty! Movie * Noah Schapp as Charlie Brown * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Todd Daring * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Sean Micheal Kyler as Agent Oscar * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Christine Canaguh as Dexter * Scott Menville as Robin, a Young Boy from Teen Titans Go! * Ashliegh Ball as Jet Proupioson * Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams * Sam Vincent as Double D * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Max Charles as Sherman * Zach Colison as Greg Heffley * Nika Futterman as Miguel Santos * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Kobie Powell as Pixel, a Cyber Boy from Lazytown. * Iain Armitage as Young Sheldon * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Mark Rendell as Noodle, a Human from The Saveums. * Daniel Radclife as Harry Potter * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * Cory Doran as Trevor, a Boy from Gotta Catch Santa Clause. * Lorriane Plikington as Mike Goldwing * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Isasih Slater as Hal, a Brown Boy from Dot. * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Maki Horkita as Luke Triton * John Morris as Andy Davis * Paul Collins as John Darling * Candi Milo as Barry Ween, a Boy Genius from The Adventures Of Barry Ween Boy Genius. * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Blane Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marqeuz * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 * Spencer Kelin as Arnold Shortman * Tommy Luske as Sam, a Little Boy from My Freind Benard. * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Michel Zibleman as Willy Beamish * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tenili * Jordan Nagi as Russell * James Patterson as Sammy, a Boy from House Of Robots. * Dylan Sprouse as Zack, a Boy from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. * Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Pamela Adlon as Andy Johnson * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Himself as Brent Rambo * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * David A Gaye as Noddy * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Macauley Caulkin as Richard Tyler * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Sharon Mann as Jeremy Belbois * Xavier Pritchett as Little Bill * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli * Zachary Gordan as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Nicolas Castel Vanderbergh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff Trivia * Uni Kitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * UniKitty Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Richard are Looking Shocked at The Circus With The BrainPOP Boys at Topsy Turvy about Animals and More. Soundtrack * UniKitty! - Intro * Fee - Happy Day * BrainPOP Boys - Someday * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * Randy Newman - You've Got a Friend in Me * BrainPOP Boys - Make Way For Noddy * Tara Strong and Grey DeLise - Today's The Day Because The Happy Days * BrainPOP Boys - Topsy Turvy * Saturday Morning Acapella - Danny Phantom Theme * BrainPOP Boys - Precious Wings * The Countdown Kids - and The Beat Goes On * BrainPOP Boys - The Ballad Of The Lonesome Cowboy * Rihanna - Only Girl In The World (Ending The Film) Full Soundtrack The UniKitty! Movie Full Soundtrack Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:LEGO Movies Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:PG-rated films